Falling In, Falling Out
by arianna t. duncan
Summary: "But what if I don't want to leave... at least not you... without you I don't have the courage enough to fight against those two. You give me that courage, please... please don't go."
1. Falling In: Intro

**Falling In, Falling Out**

"_**But what if I don't want to leave... at least not you... without you I don't have the courage enough to fight against those two. You give me that courage, please... please don't go." **_

_A/N: Hello everyone, first story, first chapter. I hope to gain many interest with this story. This title is actually inspired by Brandon Hines's album, Falling In, Falling Out. Most of these chapters are going to be somewhat inspired by some of his songs, for instance, the first chapter here will be based off the intro of his album simply called 'Falling In.' Enjoy the first chapter. _

**Chapter 1: Falling In (Randy's POV) **

_What was I thinking? _

Randy Orton was seen sitting alone in his locker room, cursing himself for being so stupid. _I can't believe I was so dumb into thinking I could trust her. _

He now just finished writing up divorce papers against his wife, Samantha. Speaking of the Devil herself, Randy's cellphone vibrated in his pocket and he reached in to answer his phone.

"Hello, Samantha. I have the divorce papers ready, where you need to sign is marked." Randy informed his soon to be ex-wife.

"_Randy, can we just talk? It was an honest mistake... it's just.. I miss you and I never see you at all. You traveling so much... it's effecting our marriage." _Samatha said on the other line.

"I can see that Samantha, why do you think I spent all this time signing divorce papers?" Randy asked her.

"_Randy, I told you, it was a simple honest mistake. Please forgive me, Randy, please. And let's try this again." _Samantha pleaded.

"Samantha, I understand you made an honest mistake. Everyone does, but my problem is I put all of my trust on you, and you abused it. Therefore, I don't think I can continue in this marriage..."

"_Randy..."_

"I'm sorry, but I have my reasons Samantha. I'll send you the divorce papers and call me next time so we can come to an agreement on when I can visit Alanna. Okay?" Randy looks up to see Mark Henry staring hungrily at him.

"Okay, I have to go. Bye." Randy hung up his phone and turned up to look at Mark Henry. "What are you staring at? Yeah, you won to become number 1 contender but that doesn't mean you walk around stalking me." Randy insisted.

Mark pointed to his World Heavyweight Title. "I'm coming for that title boy."

"Yeah, sure, everyone is. Now get out of my way, I have a match to attend to." Randy pushed past Mark, making their shoulders collide with each others before taking off down the hallway.

(3rd Person POV)

"Hey _Barbie_, you won't be holding that Divas Championship for long. Beth and I are out on a misson, to take down the perky, princess of the WWE. You and your friend Eve better look out." Natalya warned her.

Kelly shook her head, scrunching her nose in disgust. That's one thing she needed, was to be berated by one of the Divas of Doom, _especially _after her little confrontation with Drew McIntyre. It was the first time the two of them cross paths ever since Drew took on this ruthless path of destruction. If Kelly stood in the way of him, she would end up getting hurt.

"Natalya, you can talk all you want. But it's people like Eve and I, who are going to prove that we are more than just a pretty face. We maybe 'model' but we can fight just as much as you and Beth can." Kelly argued.

"Oh yeah? I would like to ask Drew McIntyre that..." Natalya snickered.

Anger filled her vains, and Natalya ended up recieveing a back hand from Kelly. "Shut up! Drew McIntyre is none of your concern, and he certainly isn't mine either. You two be perfect for each other anyway..." Kelly fought back despite the lump forming in her throat.

Sure, Kelly may have despised Drew now, but before, she thought Drew was... different from most guys. Then again, this is the WWE, mostly all of the guys (save for a few) are all the same just like Drew.

"Hey Kelly." Kelly was interrupted by a rather surprisng voice, which belonged to Randy Orton, the World Heavyweight Champion.

"What do you want? Are you here to tell me how pathetic I am just like you did a few years ago?" Kelly spat.

"Kelly, that was the past. Geez, I didn't think you were the type to hold on to stuff like that for so long." Randy frowned.

"Well I am..." Just then Kelly became curious to see the sudden sad expression on The Viper's face.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked him.

"Well, I did want to apologize, but if you insist on clinging to the past and not forgiving me than fine. I guess I'll just go then." Randy angrily trailed off leaving Kelly with a bewildered expression on her face.

_Randy Orton? Apologizing? There's a shock. _

But Kelly couldn't help but wonder why Randy was suddenly feeling sorry for his actions toward her. Nothing makes sense anymore.

(Randy's POV)

When things go wrong, and nothing go your way. You would want to start new. But how can you when the people around you prevent you from starting new? A fresh start is what I need.

Why am I even stressing? I have a match next. And I'm pretty sure Mark will be out there keeping a close eye on me. Especially after our little confrontation earlier in the locker room.

A match against Christian...

God this man will not shut up.

_One more match, one more match Randy_. I'm mad he's not getting one more match at my title, because I'd give him the pleasure of shutting his mouth on one last match for my World Heavyweight title.

But in a way, I'm happy because I am facing him tonight, either way, I'll shut him up for sure.

(Kelly Kelly's POV)

I can't remove the thought of Randy attempting to apologizing to me. Why would he? He's Randy Orton... I don't think I could ever imagine him apologizing to me for something he said.

I'm not even sure if I can accept it though... he hurt me. He really made me feel like I was nothing, like a complete waste of space. I'm pretty sure he didn't think I was wrestling material. Which brings me back to the thought of Beth and Natalya.

He probably thought of me as the perky, blonde princess diva they take me as. But I'm not... I'm Divas Champion for a reason. And I can assure you, I didn't win if for being the most prettiest diva, or I didn't win it in a modeling contest. I fought, I won, I'm Champion.

I wish people can respect me for what I do in the ring especially when I wrestle. Most people don't take me seriously enough even when I do try and wrestle very seriously.

That's just something I have to prove against Beth and Natalya.

Randy Orton too.

But my curiousity keeps getting the best of me. All I can think is why? I look up to see Randy fighting Christian in a match. Maybe I should get a close up on Randy Orton...


	2. Breakin Walls

****_A/N: This chapter is loosely based on another Brandon Hines song called Breakin Walls. Thanks to JohnCenaRkoFanForever, kiki254, and K2fanViper4eva for reviewing! You guys are the reason for me posting up this 2nd chapter now! I really really hope you enjoy! _

* * *

><p><strong>Falling In, Falling Out: Chapter 2: Breakin Walls<strong>

(Kelly Kelly's POV)

I remember that day exactly...

"_Please, I don't know why your avoiding me. I tried to protect you from Kane and you can't even return a single call. You told me you liked me, and I really liked you too. I thought that night we had together was special." _

He hurt me... he hurt me so much.. I was protecting him from Kane, and he treats me like dirt.

If that's the case, then why do I find myself quickly heading out to the ring to watch Randy's match? If anything, I should be running away from where I am heading, but I'm not. I felt like something was pulling me in that direction, I felt drawn to it.. it's a strange feeling coming from me. Especially if the attraction of force is coming from Randy Orton...

But why? Why am I drawn to come down to ringside to watch Randy Orton in action? Why can't I just watch the match on TV? I guess it wasn't good enough..

I stepped out on stage and walked down the ramp to see Randy Orton and Christian fighting in the ring. Randy turns his head to see me approaching ringside, he's stunned of my sudden appearance especially what transpired between the two of us backstage.

I stopped in front of the ramp, crossing my arms, watching Randy and Christian continue their match according to scripture. I know I'm not supposed to be out here, but as I said before, there was a force at work here, and I was drawn to it, so I can expect to face the music after tonight's show is over.

Breaking my train of thoughts is Beth Phoenix, who comes charging down the ramp to attack me from behind. She was probably sent to drag my sorry but into the backstage area, but I didn't want to go... so I fought back, or at least tried to before Beth got the upper hand.

(Randy's POV)

What is she doing out here? Why is she here? She's not even supposed to be out here. Despite my match, I couldn't help but be distracted yet concerned for Kelly while Beth attacks her. I want to help her... I really do. But my match... I can't just forget about my match and go help her, I have a job to do.

I wrap Christian in a headlock and attempt to make him tap, but he's not giving in. And my eyes are glued to Kelly Kelly and Beth.

I can't take this...

I let go of Christian and make my way out of the ring, to push Beth off of Kelly, who lies on the floor helplessly, not knowing of me saving her from a brutal beating.

"Randy! Get out of my way! This is none of your business!" Beth screamed at me.

"If you want to hurt her Beth, you're going to have to get through me first." I told her simply. I was so focused on protecting Kelly, I didn't even realize I was being counted out, Beth gives up at 9, and when the ref reaches 10, I'm counted out. But I didn't care.

I kneeled down by Kelly's side.

"Kelly, are you alright?" I asked her. She whines in response, holding her head, when I pick her up and carry her to the back.

(Kelly Kelly's POV)

I sit up on a couch and find myself staring intensely in deep blue sea eyes of Randy Orton. I looked around to see that I'm in his locker room, and he's holding a pack of ice to me.

"Take this, it's for your head." Randy says to me. I take it and place the ice pack on the back of my head, letting the cool sensation ease the pain.

"Randy, I'm sorry..." I instantly say. Randy cocks his eyebrow with interest. "For what?"

"For earlier, I didn't mean to like shut you out like that. I know you meant well." I told him. Randy turns his back against me and sighed. "I see." He simply says.

"Randy? Are you alright?"

There was a pause and Randy finally turns to me. "Can you stick to the script next time? I don't want to take the fall for you again and lose my job." Randy angrily states before storming out of the room. That was strange... he seemed a lot calmer and soothing when he was carrying me, and protecting me. Speaking of which, I didn't even get a chance to thank him for the save...

Something's not right, he seemed to be a lot somber when he attempted to apologize, now he's angry with me? For what? I said I was sorry.

Whatever it is, Randy seems to be building a great big wall between himself and I. And he's not letting me over...

I just have to find a way to break those walls... soon. I just know, something's wrong... I just know it.

* * *

><p><em>What's wrong with Randy? Is he still mad at Kelly for what happened? Is he too caught up on his divorce and is upset about it? Thus maybe taking his anger out on Kelly? Why did Randy even help her AND take the fall for her? Review and give me your thoughts. :) Expect to see another update soon. <em>

_See you guys! _

_~arianna_


End file.
